Helmeppo
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Petty Officer Second Class Helmeppo (ヘルメッポ軍曹, Herumeppo Gunsō) was Axe-Hand Morgan's bratty son. He is now a marine under the command of Vice Admiral Garp. Appearance Helmeppo is a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head, originally he wore snappy violet coloured uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left while his father was still in power. After his father Morgan was defeated he wore a standard marine "cabin boy" uniform. After extensive training with Garp however, he started wearing a white uniform with a pale green vest over it along with sporting longer hair and a rather odd looking pair of sunglasses along with having a more muscular appearance compared to his original look. Personality Helmeppo was a coward who hid behind his father's wealth and power. Having a father who was powerful and greatly feared, he came to shun other people and see them as lower then himself. Whenever someone disagreed with him, he'd threaten to tell his father on them and have them killed. He thought his father also cared about him, until his father hit him after he gave him a order to kill Luffy who had punched him. After his father was kicked out, he lost access to all the luxurious life that he once held under his father's rank. He was forced to become a Chore boy alongside Koby and despite Koby's good nature and attempts to befriend him, he refused any of it. Part of him still was loyal for his father and when it came for him to be taken away, he was seen crying because his father was about to be killed. After being kidnapped by his own father and held hostage, Helmeppo started changing, becoming braver and less of a spoiled brat. Eventually after one event or another he and Koby become good friends. By the events of Water 7 Helmeppo is a changed person. Now a Commissioned Officer alongside Koby he continues his training in the Marines. His appearance has changed with his hair having grown to his shoulders and wears a pair of sunglasses. He was deeply (and comically) upset when Zoro and Luffy did not realize who he was One Piece manga - Chapter 432, Helmeppo goes unwelcomed when Zoro and Luffy don't know who he is. and seem equally upset when they didn't say goodbye to him either. Abilities and Powers Having trained alongside Koby in the Marines, Helmeppo has gained some measure of fighting ability. However, as a swordsman he was still no match for Zoro, his only opponent thus far. May have like Koby learned Soru. Weapons Helmeppo is seen using two Kukri against Zoro when they met again in Water 7. '' One Piece manga'' - Chapter 432, Helmeppo pulls out two Kukri. History Helmeppo was Morgan's bratty son who lived off his wealth. He unleashed his wolf Soro on the townsfolk of the nearby town one day and Zoro killed it to defend Rika. In anger, Helmeppo had Zoro arrested for killing his pet, on the agreement that he had to go without food or water for one month and he would be allowed to go free.One Piece manga - Chapter 3, Zoro's agreement. Helmeppo caught Rika trying to give Zoro food 9 days later. He had her tossed over the wall of the Marine base after stomping on some Onigiri she had made (though luckily Luffy catches her). Later Luffy overheard heard him bragging about going back on his promise to Zoro and Luffy hit him. Helmeppo ran back to his father to get him to kill Luffy only to have his father hit him for giving him orders. When Luffy invades the base to get back Zoro's swords, he uses Helmeppo as a unwitting guide and shield against the marines that come after him till Helmeppo faints. He later seen holding Koby hostage in an attempt to stop Luffy from beating his father. The attempt fails however and he taken out with a punch from Luffy. After Morgan is defeated, he does petty work for the Marine Base in Shell Town along with Koby, though spurred from his loss of a luxurious life he starts to warm up to Coby and eventually becomes his friend after disowning his father during Morgan's escape attempt (Coby had also saved his life by keeping the marines from firing on the boat Morgan and Helmeppo were on). During such time they meet Vice-Admiral Garp, who takes them to his own base on the Grand Line to watch over and help guide their progress. As such, he becomes skilled in the use of kukri though Zoro still takes him down with little difficulty. He's far less arrogant then he used to be (even referring to himself as "that idiot who paraded on his father's power"). Major Battles *Vs. Garp *Vs. Zoro Translation and Dubbing Issues In the 4Kids version of the series, when Helmeppo holds a gun to Koby's head, the weapon was changed into a spring loaded hammer. However, the hammer was roughly edited and could be seen as a gun during a split-second. Related Articles *Koby *Garp *Captain Morgan References Category:Marines Category:Marine Chore Boys Category:East Blue Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Male Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Smokers